Impromptu Story 2: Naughty Thoughts
by thenameisdenise
Summary: Her mind betrays her when she's looking at him. One-shot/ficlet/impromptu story. For Castle Fanfic Monday.


_**This is my first impromptu ficlet in Tumblr because I usually post it as an FB status. I want to try out some CastlefanficMonday thing. ;) AU In my head this happened after The Blue Butterfly and definitely pre-47 Seconds.**_

* * *

Ending up here wasn't a choice. It's just that whenever she looked at him, she thought of things that are very nasty to even say in front of him. Not that he won't like it because she's pretty sure he will. Nasty as in naughty. She's now also sure that she won't be able to look at him in the eye again tomorrow or any day for that matter.

It's a Friday night and without much to do, without a body drop, the whole team was pretty much procrastinating. Espo was dancing to some weird music on his iPhone and Ryan was goading him, much to his delight. She was just staring at them and thinking of what movies she wants to watch this weekend. It wasn't until a voice beside her shook her out of her reverie.

"Beckett?" the voice whispered, tentatively.

She looked up and saw her partner, the author Richard Castle.

"Hey," she replied. "Got a date?"

He was dressed to the nines, probably going to another one of those high-end charity parties.

"Actually, none," he replied. "But I won't mind you coming with me."

Kate chuckled. She clearly remembered the first charity event they went to on a case. It was nearly four years ago. He bought her a dress then, which whilst she thought it was a very sweet gesture was a very revealing dress. She thought then that he only wants to get in her pants. But she should be getting into his.

 _Wait a minute_ , Beckett thought. _Where did that come from?_

"Uh, Kate," he heard him say again. "If you don't want to, it's fine with me."

"No, no," she replied. "I'll come with you. But could you drop me off at home first so I can get dressed?"

"No time," Castle responded. "As you may, I have your dress," wiggling his eyebrows, "in the town car. I'll have my driver send it up."

Another dress? That he can peel off her after. _Wait, what?!_

"Um," she stuttered. "You bought me another dress?"

"Yes, and this time," he crowded her space, "It's much more than the last one."

She's suddenly nervous, staring at the blueness of his eyes, her own flicking to his lips and back, and she's speechless. He must have noticed what he is doing to her because a smirk, oh that smirk she wants to kiss off - _Again, what?!_ \- wipe off his face, appeared on his ruggedly handsome features.

"So, I'll send it up."

And he was gone.

She clutched her breast, hoping it will wipe the nervousness away. His back was to her whilst he was talking to his driver so she has the freedom to see the glorious curve of his ass, however clothed.

 _I'm definitely not feeling fine_ , she decided. What the hell is her brain telling her and why the hell is she thinking these thoughts?

"The dress should be up in a few minutes and...Beckett?" Castle looked at her, worried. "Are you okay? You're kind of spacing out."

She looked at him and her eyes flicked at his lips, those pouty, plump lips - _What, what, what?!_ She definitely was thinking naughty and she can't help herself.

"Um, Castle," she said, tentatively. "Maybe we should go have a rain check."

She's now the one starting to crowd his space. Not much so that she wouldn't grab him in front of her friends in the precinct or just drag him in the storage closet to do...things. _Definitely, naughty_.

"I was thinking, maybe we should," she said, sultrily, again staring at his eyes. He seems lost in her own hazel orbs, too. "Talk."

She could have laughed at his expression when finished her sentence. She still has some power over him although now she thinks that he definitely has more over her if she's thinking what she's thinking.

"Alright," was the only word that came out of his mouth as she led them in the break room.

* * *

Talking definitely helped. She still had thoughts like _I want to fuck your brains out_ or the occasional _His ass is really beautiful_ but talking to him about everything that happened on that day wasn't a loss at all. She told him she remembered him telling her he loves her, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was in his arms, bleeding to her death. It made her partner mad that she thought of it that he couldn't look at her at all after her confession. In retaliation, he told her that someone in Montgomery's circle was keeping her safe and that he knows who killed her mother. It was her turn not to look at him. But her mind betrayed her with thoughts of _I want you_ s and _I love you_ s and _Please be mine because I want to wake up in bed with you_. The good thing about this confrontation is that there was no shouting involved, which made it more unbearable, at least for her.

A few more minutes of silence passed. And then,

"Kate," he whispered.

She looked at him, tears of anger, of sadness wanting to drop from her eyes

"Yeah," she said.

"If you are ready to accept whatever happened," he started. "I'm going to dive in with you. But we cannot let bygones be bygones. For now, we should just forget but we'll go over them again some other time."

He didn't know how fast she got there. All he knew that her lips are on his. She's kissing him and he didn't know when he kissed her back.

When they separated for air, she was smiling. She looked at him and she nodded, an wordless agreement to his proposal. A wordless thanks that he's there for her.

Then her eyes turned dark. He knew what she wanted at that point and what question.

"Mine. Alexis and Mother are out for a special performance of _Phantom_."

* * *

Their clothes were everywhere. On the couch, on the foyer, on the doorknob. Both didn't know how they even ended up inside the loft, on his bed, because the moment they entered the elevator at the precinct, they were all over each other. They even made out in the town car Castle rented for whatever event he was supposed to be going and it felt like prom night. Thoughts like _Fuck! I wish he was my first time_ and _I wish he had been my prom date and then we'd gone to a hotel room_ were still running in her mind. When they were at the door of his loft, his hand stroked the scar the bullet gave her that summer and all she could think about was his lips on it, kissing it, adoring it, whispering nonsensical words to it. And he did.

Currently, they had two rounds and still weren't sated.

"Castle?" Beckett hummed.

"Hm."

"You won't laugh at me if I tell you something, will you?"

Rick looked at her, "If it's not why would I?"

"Forget it," Kate said, sitting up, covering herself with Castle's comfortable blanket.

"Hey," he followed her. "What is it?"

She looked at him and said, "Just promise me."

"Alright, I promise."

She inhaled deeply and let it out, "When you said that you bought me another dress, I kept thinking naughty thoughts."

"Naughty thoughts?" Castle asked, amused.

"Yeah," Beckett said. "About you. I don't know why but somehow when you mentioned the dress, that case we did a few years ago came to mind and now that I..."

She faltered, looking at him, embarrassed.

Castle understood. He wrapped his arms around her to show that he knew what she meant.

"Hush," he said. "Say no more."

"Thank you," she replied.

"But," he gently pushed her away, not at arms' length, just enough to see her face. "As a sort of punishment, I want you to wear the dress and I will peel it off slowly off of you."

Beckett pretended to roll her eyes but she was smiling. "Deal."

Maybe ending up here wasn't a bad choice after all.

* * *

 ** _Thank you to the wonderful Stana Katic for that little hashtag. Clearly, my mind went off tangent. I hope you guys enjoy this! [I know it's pretty meh but it's impromptu and I'm not used to writing impromptu stories this long lol.]_**


End file.
